villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Farquaad
Lord Farquaad was the main antagonist of the 2001 film Shrek. He was Shrek's arch-nemesis. In the film, Farquaad spent the first part capturing fairy tale creatures so he could find the magic mirror. Once he did, he asked if Du Loc, the place he ruled, was the most perfect kingdom, but as he was not a king, Du Loc was not a kingdom, so he tried to marry Princess Fiona to become king. He despised monsters of any kind and sought to relocate the fairy tale creatures to Shrek's swamp. He attempted to cut a deal with Shrek by promising to remove the monsters from his swamp if Shrek could bring Princess Fiona to him, as he wanted to marry her. However, after learning that Fiona herself became an ogre at night, he attempted to have her executed. However, Shrek summoned Dragon, who ate Farquaad. History ''Shrek'' In Shrek, Farquaad has banished all of the fairy tale creatures from his land, forcing them to take refuge in Shrek's swamp. Back at his castle, Farquaad tortures Gingerbread Man into revealing the location of the other fairy tale folk that he hasn't been able to capture or banish. Just as Gingerbread Man is going to reveal what he knows, the captain of the guards arrives and announces that they have found the Magic Mirror. Lord Farquaad asks the mirror if Duloc is the perfect kingdom of them all. The mirror tells him that he's not truly a king, but he can become one if he marries a princess. In a parody of dating shows, the mirror introduces three different princesses for Farquaad to choose from: Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona. At his henchman Thelonius' suggestion, Farquaad chooses Princess Fiona, who is locked away in a castle tower guarded by a ferocious dragon. Despite the mirror's attempt to warn him about what happens at midnight, Lord Farquaad decides to plan a tournament to see which knight will be worthy enough to embark on a quest to retrieve Fiona. However, Shrek, who had travelled from his swamp to Duloc accompanied by Donkey to ask Farquaad to move the fairy tale creatures off his swamp interrupts the tournament. Farquaad changes his mind and decides that whoever kills Shrek will be named champion. However, despite the knights' best efforts, they are all defeated by Shrek and Donkey. Impressed by Shrek's actions, Farquaad awards the ogre with the quest he had set to his knights. Shrek remarks that he's already on a quest to get his swamp back. Farquaad makes a deal with Shrek that if his is successful in the quest to rescue Princess Fiona, he will give the ogre his swamp back, fully restored to the way it was before the fairy tale folk overran the place. Shrek and Donkey successfully rescue Princess Fiona from the dragon and the trio journey onward to Duloc. Shrek and Fiona start falling in love, but Shrek overhears Fiona talking about how no one could love a hideous beast and thinks she is referring to him. The next morning,Shrek brings Lord Farquaad to Fiona. After handing over the deed, Farquaad immediately proposes marriage to Fiona, who agrees on the condition that they have the wedding before sunset. He takes Fiona back to his castle, while a heartbroken Shrek returns to his swamp. But then Donkey comes to Shrek and tells him that Fiona was not refering to him when she said no one could love a hideous beast. So Shrek and Donkey go to crash the wedding, where Shrek admits his love her for Fiona, Farquaad laughs at that and then trys to get Fiona to marry him but then Fiona sees the sun setting and decides to reveal her spell. Disgusted, Farquaad orders for Shrek to be executed and Fiona locked back at the tower and he crowns himself king. But then Shrek whistles for Dragon, who bursts in the window and devours Farquaad, and belches his crown back out. Shorts In Shrek 4-D, Farquaad returned as a ghost and sent his henchman Thelonius to take Fiona to him so he could kill her by sending her over a waterfall, to make her his ghost queen so he could rule the underworld. He also sent a giant stone dragon to eat Shrek and Donkey, but this failed, as during the fight between Dragon and the stone dragon, the stone dragon lost its wings in a tunnel and fell to a watery grave. After Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, and Thelonius fell over the waterfall and were saved by Dragon, Dragon killed Farquaad (again) by breathing fire at him. Gallery Shrek06-LordFarquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad torturing Gingy. Farquaad's Death.png|Farquaad's defeat Farquaad Ghost's Death.jpg|Farquaad's second defeat Trivia * He cameoed in Shrek the Third in Gingy's life flashing before his eyes, laughing in an evil manner. * He's based on Micheal Eisner. He may also be based on Napoleon Bonaparte due to being short yet ruling with an iron fist. Category:Shrek villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deal Makers Category:Love rivals Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Humans Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Sociopaths Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Fearmongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:In love villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Fascists Category:Hatemongers Category:Sadists Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Elitist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Perverts Category:Poisoner Category:Misogynists Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic villain Category:Business Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trap Master Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Criminals Category:Machiavellian Villains